After the War Ended
by pipevine swallowtail
Summary: The war has ended, and Voldemort is dead. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny get together, and get attacked by Muggle robbers. Please read! Currently under revision and rewriting process
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The war against Voldemort was over. There were no more Horcruxes left for Harry Potter to destroy. No more weird deaths. No more hiding from Death Eaters.<p>

Harry paced in the living room of his small but brightly lit house in Godric's Hollow. He had bought it with most of the money he had from the vault in Gringotts, and thought that his new house should be in Godric's Hollow, now that there was no more snake-Bathilda-Bagshots or Voldemorts to attack him. Godric's Hollow meant so much to him, with its connection to Dumbledore, and, especially, his parents.

Tonight he was especially happy. It was Friday, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were coming over. They were all going out to a Muggle hamburger restaurant to eat, and then would see a movie in a Muggle theater. It gave Harry something to look forward to all week, when he was doing Auror training in the Ministry of Magic. Harry winced as he thought about Tonks, who was an Auror, and who had died fighting in the battle. Now that he was thinking about Tonks, he thought of Lupin, and their infant son, Teddy, who was his godson. He felt a pang of sadness for the baby, for he would grow up like Harry did, an orphan, except for living with horrible relatives who intended to squash the magic out of you.

DING.

The doorbell jolted Harry out of his thoughts. Shaking his head as if to clear what he had been thinking, Harry hurried towards his front door. He peered through the window. There stood Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all holding or wearing jackets, as it would be a chilly night, even though it was summer.

He hurriedly opened his front door. But before he had time to say hello, he was tackled by a hug from Hermione. He let her hug him, then when she let go, he said, grinning, "So you're back from Australia? How're your parents?"

"They're doing fine. I've modified their memories and explained everything to them. They're going to come back in a few weeks," said Hermione, beaming at Harry.

Harry grinned at Ron, who grinned back and said, "Hi, mate. Good to see you."

At last he turned to Ginny, who was smiling widely. He'd forgotten how long her hair was. Or maybe she had made it longer with a spell. "Hi, Harry," she said brightly.

"Hi, Ginny," he said. "Did you make your hair–"

"–longer?" Ginny sighed. "Everybody asked me that question. Yes, I did."

"So, are you ready?" asked Ron, shifting his jacket from his left arm to his right arm.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said. In the excitement of seeing his friends again, he had forgotten about their plans for dinner and entertainment. "Wait a minute. No, actually, why don't you come in?"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stepped over the threshold, looking all around at Harry's new house.

"Blimey, Harry! You've got so much space now!" exclaimed Ron, looking around with an amazed expression. "I'd be lucky to own a house with half this space," he added in a glum afterthought.

"Oh, come on, Ron. It's not all that big, if you'll just look properly," said Harry, who didn't want his best friend to be jealous of his house. "If you want part of this space, come and live with me! I've got two rooms, so you could have one of them."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean that," Ron said quickly, his ears reddening.

Hermione was striding over to the fireplace of Harry's living room, where a fire blazed. She examined the pictures on top of his mantel, which consisted of the torn photograph of Harry, one year old and on a toy broomstick, Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiling and waving, the Dumbledore's Army, the original Order of the Phoenix, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, with Luna smiling and waving dreamily. Hermione smiled at the torn picture, then moved on to the bookcase next to it. She pulled out a bunch of new books Harry acquired after the war and started examining them.

Harry went to his sofa to grab his jacket and wallet, while Ginny and Ron went over to join Hermione and to look at the pictures.

"Oh, look, there's me," said Ron, prodding at the Dumbledore's Army picture.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, now tucking his wallet into his pocket. He went to join them.

"Where did you get this picture?" asked Ginny, looking interestedly at the one-year-old baby Harry.

Hermione said, "When we were hiding from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, we found this picture in Sirius's room."

"Oh," said Ginny. She looked at the books Hermione was looking at, and then pulled out her wand. "Hey, Harry, can I change your wall color? It's a bit dreary right now."

"What? Uh, sure," said Harry, distracted, because he was looking at his pictures.

Ginny flicked her wand. The walls turned yellow. "No, maybe not." Another flick. The walls turned dark green. Another flick. The walls turned the exact shade of Harry's eyes.

"Ahh. That's more like it," said Ginny, putting her wand back.

"Are you ready?" said Ron, trying to hide his stomach rumble.

"Yeah. Let's go," said Harry, turning around to look at his friends. Hermione tucked the books back on the shelf, and they all turned around to go outside.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Please tell me how it is. Read my other story! And this is NOT a one-shot.<p> 


	2. Hamburgers, Movies, and Alleys

**Thank you to GingerJoker and Bri P. for putting this on Story Alert, and thanks to yukikiralacus for putting it on their Favorite Stories. But seriously: No reviews? Really?**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione took Harry, Ron, and Ginny on a Side-Along Apparition, and Apparated out of Godric's Hollow towards the nearest Muggle town. They walked down the street towards the restaurant they were going to, since Hermione and Ginny had insisted that they try and see how hard it is for Muggles to travel.<p>

As they walked, they were talking about how they hoped Hogwarts would be redone. Hermione hoped the library wasn't damaged. Ron hoped that the Great Hall would be nicer than ever, and would have more good food in it. Hermione scolded Ron. Ron ignored her. By the time they were finished, Harry and Ginny were laughing their heads off at their conversation.

They reached a corner. "Which way do we turn?" asked Ron. "Are we close to the restaurant at all?"

"We cross the street," said Hermione, scowling at Ron. "And we're not very close to the restaurant yet."

"Oh, come on," complained Ron. "I'm starving, mate. Can't you Conjure some food or something?"

"Excuse me, but food can't be Conjured. And we're about to have _din-ner_," said Hermione, emphasizing each syllable of "dinner".

Ron made a face at Hermione, while Harry and Ginny continued laughing hard. All this time they were waiting to cross the street, but presently Ron stepped out onto the cross walk. Hermione and Harry lunged forward and grabbed him back.

"What? I'm just crossing the street!" said Ron.

"There are _cars_ everywhere. Cars are vehicles that Muggles ride around in. Cars can hit you, and you can get severely injured and die," said Hermione to Ron, as if talking to a toddler.

"I know what a car is," muttered Ron, his ears turning red. "I just didn't know that they could hit you and then you die."

Hermione snorted, and turned away her head. The pedestrian light turned green, and they all proceeded forward. While they walked Ron muttered to Harry, "But can we fix stuff like that? I mean the car injuries and other mental stuff like that?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I don't think you can fix it, unless you had a Time-Turner. Because sometimes when you get run over, you can be literally flattened into a pancake," said Harry seriously, laughing inwardly at the look of horror on Ron's face.

"Or, the car's wheels can get your head, and your head could be smashed," added Harry, to torture Ron. "Or," he continued, but was interrupted.

"Oh, Harry, stop talking. It's all too gruesome for a child like Ron," said Hermione, forcing down her grin.

"Child? _Child_? What the bloody-" Ron started, with a look of confusion.

But he was stopped by the burst of laughter of the three next to him. His look of confusion turned into a look of irritation and annoyance.

"Fine. Fine. Do what you want. I don't care," said Ron, with a tone of voice that showed he clearly did care.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny laughed their heads off all the way to the restaurant. Once inside, they quieted down, mainly because people were staring. The four of them made their way towards a booth, with Harry in the lead.

Once there, Ron sat with Hermione on one side and Harry sat with Ginny on the side. The waiter came around and handed them menus. Hermione and Harry giggled as Ron and Ginny (mostly Ron) pointed to items on the menu that were unknown to them. Hermione explained, and in the end, the four of them all ordered customized hamburgers and sides.

When the bill came, Ron insisted on reading it. That resulted in him asking what the symbols were on the bill, since Wizarding money symbols were very different. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all shared another good laugh over this, despite a disgruntled Ron.

Hermione suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh, no," she quickly said. "It's already 7:30. The movie starts at 7:45! We don't want to miss it."

All four of them stood up and left the restaurant. Ginny asked Hermione, "Should we walk? It's rather dark. Is the theatre close to us?"

"Well, sort of. It's better if we Apparate," said Hermione. She grabbed Ginny and Harry, and Ron held on, and all four of them vanished into the darkness.

They appeared outside the theatre. There was enough time for them to ponder what they wanted to get. At last, they decided that Hermione and Ginny, and Ron and Harry would share tubs of popcorn, and that each of them would have a small soft drink.

Finding their seats, each settled into the soft padding, and started eating popcorn and drinking soda. And the movie started. It was a good movie, they all thought. When it ended, the four of them went out, discussing the movie, and random Death Eaters.

They were walking randomly along the sidewalk, without knowing where they were going. They thought that they could always Apparate when they wanted to go back home. The four of them soon passed a dark alley between two bars. Harry was saying, "And then do you think that all of Voldemort's supporters were caught and brought to Azkaban?"

But before he finished the sentence, a rough male voice said from the alley, "Don't move, or I'll shoot!"

* * *

><p><strong>You people better review. Or I'll stop putting up chapters.<strong>


End file.
